I Need Help
by SassySunshine
Summary: It's your time to help me, fanfiction people.


I'm sure some people did this, but seeing that saying 'vote on my poll' before and after a chapter in my stories isn't working.

There's an important poll on my profile I need you guys to vote for.

The descriptions and previews can also be found on my profile, under 'Ideas for Stories'. I'm re-writing it all here.

_**Pool Adventures (K+ or T)**_

The Chipmunks and chipettes play in the pool at the Miller house. What adventures lurk around the corner, however? How will Alvin manage to find them? A/B, SJ, T/E. Cartoon.

**Adventure/Romance**

_**The Fair (K+ or T)**_

The chipmunks and chipettes go to a fair! Ft. The Chipmunk School OC's, my A/B, S/J, T/E OC's, Chrissy, and more OC's I make… CGI!

**Mystery/Romance**

_**Old Days at the Hotel (Most likely K+)**_

Dave owns a hotel with Claire. What chaos can the six, plus my OC's, make that twelve, make? CGI!

**Humor/Adventure**

Now, I have previews of the stories from like chapter two and over or something. None of these previews will be from chapter one.

_**Pool Adventures**_

"_W-What was that?" Brittany asked the group cautiously._

_They shrugged, not knowing._

_A twig was heard. It snapped. The six turned and exchanged horrified glances._

"_Simon, what do we do now?" Alvin exclaimed. A large shadow appeared and a low growl was heard._

_Then they heard the mysterious creature walk away._

"_Si?"_

"_Follow it, Alvin…"_

"_FOLLOW IT? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"_

"_I don't want to die, but we need to follow it. I think I know where it's going."_

"_YOU'RE CRAZY!"_

"_Follow it…"_

"_Fine."_

Okay, that was the preview for _**Pool Adventures**_. Now, most of you are probably thinking, 'THAT'S THE ONE!' Even after reading the others it might still be, but for some people, may the others are for them…

_**The Fair**_

_Cold night air surrounded the group. The place looked deserted, when just last night it was full of laughter._

"_Alvin, I'm scared…," Brittany stated._

_Jeanette screamed._

"_What is it?" Simon asked._

_Jeanette pointed a shaky finger up ahead. Something was going on in the Halloween Funhouse._

"_The funhouse? You're afraid of the funhouse?" Alvin asked, starting to walk toward it. Brittany grabbed his wrist._

"_No Alvin…something's going on."_

_There was a shriek._

_The group turned around, but Eleanor was gone._

"_RUN!" Brittany yelled._

_The gate slammed shut._

"_Oh…nuts…"_

That might have done it for some of you. But, there's still one more I want you to see. OLD DAYS AT THE HOTEL!

_**Old Days at the Hotel**_

"_ALVIN! JEFF!" Ian yelled, chasing them through his hotel room._

"_Geez Ian, we're just having fun!" Alvin said._

"_JUST HAVING FUN MY GRAVE!" Ian was fuming._

"_Relax. You've got money, right?" Jeff asked smugly._

_Ian grabbed Alvin and Jeff by the tails and shoved them into a jar._

_Then he put a lock on the jar (which was a mix of rubber and plastic…the jar was, anyway…) and sat to read a book._

_Alvin put his paws on the 'glass.'_

"_Jeff, we're not getting out anytime soon."_

"_What was your first clue?" Jeff snapped._

_Alvin sighed and sat down._

"_I think I should take the blame…," he said._

"_No buddy. We're in this together, we share the blame."_

"_Good. Then share the blame of me breaking the flowerpot in the lobby, robbing the candy counter of all the candy, and chainsawing the pillows."_

"…_WHAT?"_

And that was that preview. I personally like The Fair, but that's my opinion. Even if you comment with the one you want, please vote on my poll, because I won't remember.

LOL, Alvin and his OC best friend Jeff. They're something, alright. Pool Adventures was originally supposed to be a day in the pool, but I got bored. I got the idea when I was swimming in my friend's pool. LOL!

The Fair…wow…I got the idea while I was playing a game online where there's three little girls to dress up for the fair.

Old Days at the Hotel is sort of based on the Suite Life series, and I needed a third option. Two isn't enough. XD

Now, I need these votes. They count. The poll closes on this date:

Tuesday, June 15, 2010.

Seeing that date, I suggest you vote. You've got until that day to vote. Did I mention vote?

VOTE!

I NEED HELP!

- cHiPeTtEgIrL10


End file.
